


Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 1, Part 1-Ropes of Rameses: Fisher and Frazer)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Game: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Gen, Kidnapped, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Elena Fisher finds herself in the clutches of the Arabic pirate Rameses as he demands from her Iram's location...
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (short stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Uncharted: Adventures of Peril (Chapter 1, Part 1-Ropes of Rameses: Fisher and Frazer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different than my usual Uncharted bondage novels. This is the first of numerous short stories that are more in line with the actual canon of the series but still feature Elena, Chloe, and Nadine kidnapped and tied up by the series' villains. This first one features Rameses in his actual role as Marlowe's hired Arabic pirate who kidnaps Nate in Uncharted 3 but along with Nate also has Elena and Chloe as additional hostages. TBH for now this is a one shot but I do have eventual plans to make this into a 2-3 part short story series.
> 
> September 4th 2020-I have rewrote this and decided why not make a 2-3 chapter short story (for now this is still a one shot) using this excerpt as part of it. This short story will as said before be more canon in comparison to Finding Ubar and Samuel's Fortune but still feature Elena and Chloe in peril. This will focus on the Yemen-cruise ship arc of Uncharted 3 except where Nate finds himself on Rameses' cruise ship but the pirate also has the ladies in his clutches. Can Nate get himself and the girls out of this mess? Find out. PS, this chapter is the prologue of this story and has been rewritten and edited. Hope you enjoy!

**Rameses' cruise ship**

Elena woke up from her unconscious state in an unlit room.

"....ouch my head. What the hell?” she sighed softly with a headache before looking around in desperation as she slowly came to and realized she was tightly taped up to a chair with grey duct tape both taping her arms behind her back and her legs to the chair. Elena began struggling desperately to get free but to no avail as the tape only dug itself deeper into her skin.

“Hello? Anyone here? Nate? Sully? Chloe? Oh shit! What’s happening to me? Why am I taped up? Someone help me!” she screamed in tears while continuing to struggle.

Suddenly, the door to her left opened. Walking in was a pirate with a red bandana and cowboy hat, muscular in build with a gun belt.

" _Marhabaan._ My name is Rameses," greeted the pirate to his female captive as he grabbed the chair sitting across from Elena and sat in it, looking at his struggling captive with a smirk on his face. 

“Uh, Mr. Rameses? I think you got the wrong gal. You can let me go now…” Elena quirked in worried desperation.

"No, no. You got it all wrong, Miss Fisher. I got the right prisoner. All three of you as a matter of fact. The English lady paid me to get rid of you." Rameses explained. 

“Oh crap. This can’t be happening. Wait a minute. What did you say?” Elena said worryingly. 

"Not just you, but Mr. Nathan Drake himself and Miss Chloe Frazer. Now onto the business, Elena Fisher. Where is Iram of the Pillars?" the pirate demanded. 

"I wouldn't know where it is at! Only Nate knows the secret of Iram! Please let me go!" Elena begged. 

"Miss Fisher, you are his wife, correct? I'd think since he got his wife involved in tailing the English lady that he'd tell you about Iram. I'm a nice guy and a good businessman. Where is Iram?," Rameses said, continuing his interrogation of the reporter while starring at her chest as her breasts slightly bulged about underneath her blue vest and grey undershirt as she continued to struggle.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Elena screamed in tears.

Suddenly, Elena heard muffled screams from outside the room.

“What was that? What have you done with Nate and Chloe you monster? How much is that witch Marlowe paying you to kidnap us? Let us go right now!” Elena huffed. 

"Bullshit. Looks like this isn’t going anywhere. Time for a friendly visit to apply some pressure, isn’t that right Miss Frazer?," Rameses smiled as he got up from the chair and two of his pirate lackeys then brought in a struggling Chloe as Elena could only gasp in horror. 

“MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!!!!," Chloe screamed as she was forced into the room and could only hop in her tight rope bondage with her red shirt being ripped to expose her bouncing breasts along with a painful crotch rope tied from her breasts on down to her khaki pants and ankle-high tied hiking boots. The pirates then sat Chloe on the chair across Elena and untied the rope from her boots only to instead tape her legs to the chair. 

“Oh shit! What have they done to you girl?" Elena gasped with worry as she could only watch Chloe scream in tears through her see-through tape gag stuffed tightly by a sock ball.

"Well look at the time. I gotta go interrogate your husband and see if he truly knows the secret of Iram. Have fun with my friends! Bahahaha!” Rameses laughed as he walked on out of the room.

"Chloe, look. That bastard said something about having Nate. I know he’ll get us out of this. We gotta get out of here. We’ll kick their asses. Stay strong, please…” Elena cried to Chloe.

Suddenly, one of the pirates took out another pair of socks along with a huge black cloth and rolled the socks into a tight ball.

"Wait, what did he say? Oh, you wouldn't dare put those in my mou-" Elena yelled as she was then gagged with the pair of socks and the cloth stuffed in between her teeth for a large and tight cleave gag.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!!!!" she yelled, screaming incoherent profanties and cries through her gag. 

The pirates followed gagging Elena by ripping her blue vest and grey undershirt to expose her breasts along with smacking her ass covered by her tight and sexy green khaki pants. One of them then finally tied an additional rope from her breasts on down to her crotch.

The girls could only continue screaming through their gags as their torture of being fondled and spanked (as well as having their crotches pulled) only was beginning and they could only hope Nate would get himself and them out of this mess.

(To be continued…Uncharted: Adventures of Peril short stories: Ropes of Rameses)


End file.
